vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan Salvatore
Stefan Salvatore is the main male protagonist (or deuteragonist as Elena is the main protagonist overall), a 165-year-old vampire and both the descendant of and one of the two known doppelgängers of the world's first immortal man, Silas; he is the sole remaining doppelgänger of Silas' line, as well as one of the two remaining doppelgängers overall, the other being Elena Gilbert. He is one of the main characters and male protagonists of The Vampire Diaries. Stefan was born and raised in the supernatural town of Mystic Falls, Virginia and came of age during the Civil War. He's the youngest son of Giuseppe Salvatore and his unnamed mother, who died of consumption, presumably when Stefan was a child. He had an older brother, Damon, who was also a vampire, as well as an unknown half-brother. Stefan has had a love-hate relationship with Damon since 1864, when they both fell in love with Katherine Pierce, the woman who turned them both into vampires. In the 1920s, Stefan had a brotherly friendship with Klaus and was romantically involved with Rebekah Mikaelson. He was best friends with Lexi Branson until her death, and eventually became best friends with Caroline Forbes sometime in 2009. After many years away, Stefan returned to his hometown of Mystic Falls to visit his nephew Zach. On May 23, 2009, Stefan saw Elena Gilbert for the first time while rescuing her after her parents' car drove off of Wickery Bridge. Although he managed to save Elena's life, he could not save Elena's parents in time. Stefan was initially shocked and suspicious about Elena's uncanny physical resemblance to Katherine Pierce, and decided to research Elena's background in order to make sure that she wasn't the woman he'd fallen for over a century ago. Eventually, after finding her personal records and observing her from afar, Stefan determined that Elena was definitely not Katherine. Still, he was intrigued by her and decided to get to know her, so he decided to pose as a new student at Mystic Falls High School. Since then, Stefan's life has been fraught with change and complications: from falling in love and being with Elena to mending his complicated relationship with Damon; from sacrificing his freedom for his brother's life to growing apart from Elena and suffering the guilt that came from making a split-second decision that resulted in Elena becoming a vampire. After being trapped in a safe for three months by Silas, Stefan recently began trying to deal with the trauma and after effects of his suffering. Throughout the series, outside forces threaten those he loves and what he most desires: a normal, human life. In Promised Land, Stefan was killed by Julian while trying to protect Caroline, but he was resurrected one episode later in Home due to Damon's sacrifice to save him, which caused Stefan much anguish and grief. Stefan is the last living member of the Salvatore Family. Early Life 1800's in the 1800's.|left]] Stefan was born on November 5, 1846 on Veritas Estate in Mystic Falls, Virginia to Giuseppe Salvatore and his wife, who died when Stefan was younger. During his human years, his older brother Damon was his best friend and companion until the two had extreme differences concerning their lover, Katherine Pierce, who turned both Salvatore brothers into vampires. Stefan was the first Salvatore brother to greet Katherine in 1864 when she came to live with them, though Damon met her soon after. She openly flirted with both brothers, but chose Stefan to escort her to the Founder's Ball. After the ball, Stefan walked Katherine up to her room and confessed his love to her. Though she was surprised, Katherine was clearly pleased. Another night, Stefan and Katherine were spending a passionate night together when she suddenly bit Stefan. The next morning, Stefan awoke with a bloody wound on his neck, and the previous night slowly returned to him. He was clearly frightened of her, saying that her face resembled that of a demon. To calm him down, Katherine compelled him to not be afraid of her. After hearing of the town's plan to kill the vampires, Stefan went to see his father Giuseppe and unintentionally hinted to him that he knew of vampires staying in Mystic Falls when he suggested that vampires might not be as bad as they are made out to be. During this conversation, his father drugged his drink with vervain. When Katherine went to see Stefan that night and bit him, the vervain poisoned and incapacitated her. Giuseppe, hearing Katherine collapse, entered and set in motion Katherine's capture, which corresponded with a town-wide vampire round-up. Later, finding out what had happened, Damon was devastated and furious with Stefan, as he had made him promise not to tell their father about Katherine. Stefan felt extreme guilt for unintentionally being responsible for Katherine's capture and promised Damon that he would do everything he could to help Damon get Katherine back. They then planned a course of action to get around the guards who were on watch for the vampires, and eventually made it to the cage where Katherine was being held captive. They got Katherine out of the cage, but as soon as they were ready to escape with her, Damon was shot by an unknown person. Shocked and overwhelmed with grief to see his brother dying, Stefan picked up a gun to shoot whoever had shot his brother, but before he could do so, Stefan was also shot directly in the chest. He slowly lost consciousness as he watched Katherine, who lay on the ground nearby, still weakened by the vervain. Once Stefan died, Katherine returned to Stefan's body and let him know that she loves him. The next morning, Stefan woke up confused and dazed. He searched for his gunshot wound but found he had been healed, and noticed that he was a wearing an unfamiliar, large silver ring, with a deep blue stone and the Salvatore family crest with the letter 'S' on it. Emily Bennett then approached Stefan and told him that Katherine had her make that ring for him (and Damon) weeks before. She explained everything that had happened since he was shot: she had found him and Damon lying dead in the woods, brought them to the quarry, and he and Damon were now transitioning into vampires. Stefan, confused, wondered how that was possible if he had never drunk Katherine's blood, but Emily confessed that Katherine had compelled him for weeks to drink her blood, while Damon drank from Katherine willingly. Stefan soon approached Damon, who recounted seeing the townspeople dragging Katherine into the church and setting it on fire. The two discussed their options, and both brothers seemingly agreed to die without transitioning, as neither one wanted to be a vampire without Katherine. Later in the evening, Stefan began to notice that he had heightened senses, including super-hearing. He overheard his father and Johnathan Gilbert discussing the vampires being captured and destroyed, and that his father wanted to keep secret that his sons were vampire sympathizers, preferring they be known for dying nobly and bravely in the fight against the vampires. After Johnathan had left, Stefan went inside to talk to his father one last time, who was shocked to see that Stefan was "alive." Stefan wondered aloud to his father that even in their death, he still felt ashamed of his sons. Giuseppe retorted with disgusted disapproval that their mother would have been extremely disappointed in her sons, were she alive to see what they had become. He then confessed to Stefan that he was the one who had shot and killed both him and Damon, shocking Stefan. Stefan then told his father that he had not fully turned into a vampire yet and that he was choosing to let himself die instead of drinking human blood. Not taking any chances, Giuseppe tries to stake and kill Stefan. Underestimating his new-found vampire strength, Stefan threw Giuseppe against the wall, causing him to accidentally be stabbed by the wooden stake in the stomach. Overwhelmed and shocked, Stefan tried to help him, but Giuseppe refused him, disgusted by what Stefan was becoming. When Stefan pulled the stake out of his father's stomach, his bloodlust became too much for him to suppress and he tasted his father's blood, completing his transition into a full vampire. Stefan then went to meet Damon, who had also planned to let himself die. He told Damon about how amazing it felt to be a vampire, that it was a gift; how he could willingly turn off his emotions, the pain and the guilt. Stefan had compelled a young woman to go with him to Damon, where he convinced his brother to become a vampire by drinking her blood. Damon initially refused, but Stefan would not relent, saying he couldn't let him die. Eventually Damon drank the girl's blood and told Stefan that he was right, that it felt like a whole new world being a vampire. Stefan hoped this meant they could be brothers and companions together forever, but instead Damon promised Stefan that he would make Stefan's life miserable for the rest of eternity. Weeks after he was newly turned and still lacked control of his bloodlust, Stefan went on a rampage, killing members of the Founding Families out of revenge for what they had done to Katherine. One member was Johnathan Gilbert, though he later came back to life with the help of his Gilbert ring. Stefan continued on a blood-drinking bender to try to make the guilt and pain of what he had done to Damon and his father go away. He compelled young women to go home with him, so he could toy with them and feed on their blood. When Damon found Stefan like this, he was upset by his brother's uncontrollable behavior and compelled all of the women to leave and to never come back. Damon tried to convince Stefan to control his bloodlust and moderate his behavior, but could not get through to Stefan until he announced he was leaving town. Desperate to keep his brother in his life, Stefan begged Damon not to leave, that he promised he would do better. Damon showed no sympathy for his brother's pleas and left, saying he would not let Stefan get them both killed, and that he would leave him to do that to himself. .]] One night, Stefan went to a camp where the war-wounded lay, and discreetly fed on their blood. It was there that he spotted a girl in the shadows and tried to attack and feed on her. Instead, she drove Stefan to the ground and turned out to be another, much older vampire by the name of Alexia Branson. Lexi needed a place to stay, so Stefan brought her home with him, where she found corpses drained of blood lying everywhere. Lexi told Stefan that he was a Ripper, and that there are good parts of being a vampire and there are bad parts, and that he was the bad parts. Determined to change that, she later walked with him through the camp where they had met, asking him how he felt about the suffering war victims. Stefan told her that he felt emotionally numb, that he felt nothing. She then explained that he felt nothing because he had managed to turn off the part that makes him feel, the human part of him; that in spite of the intensified pain and suffering vampires feel, love is what makes life worth living. Over the course of many decades, Lexi became Stefan's mentor, best friend and companion, and she showed Stefan the 'good parts' of being a vampire; how to live compassionately and reclaim the caring, empathetic person Stefan had been as a human. From 1864 to 1912, Stefan lived on a strict animal blood diet and no longer fed on human blood. 1912 In 1912, Stefan returned to Mystic Falls to attend the funeral of his half-nephew, Zachariah. It was there that Stefan saw Damon for the first time in almost fifty years. Damon initially had no desire to rekindle any brotherly relationship with Stefan, but Stefan convinced Damon to join him for a drink, saying he had missed him. Later, while at a boxing ring, Damon tried to persuade a very resistant Stefan to have a drink of human blood with him again, selecting Marianna Lockwood and luring her away from the crowd. Stefan fed on her, but quickly lost control of himself and accidentally ripped her head off, astonishing both of them. Out of extreme guilt and remorse, Stefan irrationally apologized and tried to put her head back onto her body. Stefan, angry with Damon for forcing him to drink human blood, refused Damon's offer to help him learn to control it, then ran off into the woods. Damon watched him go, concerned for his brother's well-being, though not enough to pursue him. After drinking human blood in 1912, Stefan fell off the wagon and returned to his former Ripper lifestyle. 1917 Klaus revealed that Stefan had become notorious for his horrific killing sprees, including the massacre of an entire migrant village in 1917, after which he became known as the "Ripper of Monterrey". 1922 After Mexico, Stefan traveled to Chicago in 1922. It was there that he frequented a particular speakeasy, and one day caught the eye of a beautiful blonde, Rebekah. She initially resisted his interest, but they soon became romantically involved. Stefan eventually met Rebekah's older half-brother, Nik. At first, Nik disliked Stefan because of his relationship with Rebekah. As time went on, however, they bonded over their similar family histories, as well as Stefan's penchant for petty cruelty toward humans, and became best friends who enjoyed each other's company immensely. The three of them frequently partied together at the speakeasy, enjoying booze, blood and dancing all night long. On one such night of revelry, the club was attacked by what appeared to be the police. Discovering that the police were using wooden bullets, Stefan realized they knew there were vampires inside. He sensed Rebekah's panic when she responded cryptically "He's here," but before he could find anything out, Nik compelled Stefan to forget about him and Rebekah. Unbeknownst to Stefan, Katherine was in the club while the police were searching it; she spotted Rebekah's necklace on the floor and went to pick it up, but fled when she heard Stefan approaching. He in turn saw the necklace and picked it up, observing it carefully. A detective then approached him, showed him a sketch of Nik and Rebekah and asked if he had ever seen them before. Stefan told him what he believed to be the truth: that he had never seen those people before in his life. In April of this year, Lexi found Stefan again, "dragged him off the train tracks" and started to help him recover his humanity and get off of human blood. According to Stefan's journal entries, it took the better part of a decade to do so; around 1935 he still felt cravings for human blood, but it was getting easier, and by the 1940's, still under Lexi's guidance, he continued to make progress with his rehabilitation. 1942 Before he left for the war, Stefan, at Lexi's insistence, sought out his brother Damon in New Orleans in order to make amends with him. He approached his brother in a bar, and after an initial skepticism, Damon welcomed the reunion and seemed glad to have Stefan back in his life after thirty years apart. After Stefan told Damon about his plans to join the war effort as an ambulance driver, Damon proposed spur-of-the-moment that he could join Stefan. Unknown to Stefan at the time, Lexi talked Damon out of leaving with Stefan, citing his profligate lifestyle and how Damon's behavior would not be good for Stefan's rehabilitation. She seemed to be proven right when, after Charlotte had brought a bleeding victim back to the bar, Stefan started to lose himself at the sight and smell of human blood. Lexi's interference proved instrumental in the brothers' long estrangement, as Stefan left for the North African campaign believing Damon had abandoned him yet again. 1960 Are the elections new president and a lady is walking alone through an alley, Stefan appears and attacks to her, he biting her and drinking her blood, he lets her go alive and compels her to forget everything, then a woman who seems to know everything about vampires appears and she knows who is he, she knows he is the brother of Damon Salvatore who she is looking for, Stefan asks who she is and she tells him that her name is Maggie James, Stefan advised her to stay away from Damon as he is lost by his comportment, she confesses that she is looking for Damon is only for kill him because he is a monster, so Stefan decides to attack her but only to scare her and leave the town. 1977 Stefan returned to Mystic Falls this year along with Lexi. Stefan asked Lexi to go to New York City to help Damon get his humanity back and to get his act together. 1987 He was in Chicago with Lexi at a Bon Jovi concert, which unbeknownst to them was Katherine watching them from afar. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= |-|Season Six= Personality |-|Human= As a human, Stefan was compassionate, kind, noble, honorable, intelligent, athletic, responsible, academic, dutiful, and a gentleman. He was definitely seen as the 'Golden Boy' and he had the admiration and respect of the entire town of Mystic Falls and most of all, of his father Giuseppe. Stefan was also seen to be ambitious and studious and he desired to become a doctor during his human life and this was his profession or career of choice before he was turned into a vampire against his will. In his human years, when it came to love and romance, Stefan was liked, admired by and popular with women. He was seen to be chivalrous, gallant, romantic, well-mannered, courteous and polite, traits which made Katherine Pierce fall deeply for the younger Salvatore. In regards to Katherine, Stefan was much harder to get and challenging unlike Damon, who persistently chased and pursued Katherine as much as possible. Unlike Damon, Stefan had a very close relationship with his father Giuseppe and Stefan was Giuseppe's favorite son. Stefan was also close with his mother, before she had died when he was 10 years old. Before turning into a vampire in 1864, Stefan was seen to be happy, optimistic, light-hearted, playful, mischievous and naive. He was also seen as athletic, dutiful, respectful, intelligent, scholarly, noble, chivalrous and even-tempered. Stefan was very close to his older brother Damon growing up. Although Stefan was very popular and had many male friends during his human life, Stefan always considered Damon to be his best friend and companion. Stefan was also a bit idealistic when it came to love and romance, even naive at times. This is evident in Stefan when he very quickly and easily became infatuated and fell in love with Katherine Pierce, which is evidence of his youthfulness, naivety and simplicity as a regular teenage human. Although Stefan was only 17 years old, he displayed maturity, responsibility and had a wisdom beyond his years. Because of this, Stefan always seemed to be much older than his actual age. |-|Vampire= Physical Appearance Physically, Stefan was described to be classically handsome and athletic, with a brooding, mysterious and intense aura. Stefan had a pale complexion, broad forehead, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He had straight, short, dark blonde hair which is often gelled or spiked. Stefan also had straight teeth with a heartwarming smile. Stefan is of slightly above average height, about 5'11", and he has a lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique. In regards to his clothing and fashion sense, Stefan was generally trendy and casual. He was often seen wearing darker colors such as black, grey and dark blue, although sometimes he wears lighter colors. Stefan had also been seen wearing plaid shirts in lighter tones from time to time. He was often seen wearing t-shirts, shirts or sweaters of darker colors and in various styles (such as short-sleeved, round-necked and v-necked shirts). Stefan was a casual, yet trendy dresser and he always looks neat, clean and well put together. He often wears dark or black jeans with a belt with black, leather boots with a buckle. On occasion, Stefan will sometimes wear black leather jackets and dark sunglasses, which give him a mysterious and rebellious aura. Stefan will wear more formal clothing, such as suits and tuxedos, if he was either attending a formal gathering/event or a special occasion. Stefan had a tattoo of a rose on his right shoulder. However, the origin of the tattoo, its significance and when Stefan got the tattoo was all unknown. He also wears a large, silver lapis lazuli daylight ring on the middle finger of his right hand in order for him to walk around in the sunlight. On his lapis lazuli stone bears the Salvatore family crest with the letter "S" for the first letter of his first name. During his human years in the 1860's, Stefan's sense of style was "Victorian" and old-fashioned. In the 1864 flashbacks, Stefan was often seen wearing long pants, overalls made of denim with suspenders with a shirt underneath, dress shirts (often white in color), dress coats, vests (of various colors), trousers (normally in beige), waistcoats, and cravats with laced-leather boots (often beige in color). Stefan's hair was styled much differently; flatter and much longer in length with a part in the side. Although Stefan was only a 17 year old teenager, Stefan appeared to look much older than his actual age because of the fashion at the time. It was assumed that Stefan's sense of fashion changed with the times. Damon mentions to Stefan in the Pilot after 15 years of not seeing each other, that the 90's "grunge" look did not suit Stefan, implying that Stefan went through a grunge phase in terms of his personality, attitude and his sense of style. Powers and Abilities Stefan possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Relationships Damon Salvatore Damon was Stefan's older brother. As humans, they were very close- best friends up until the arrival of the beautiful Katherine Pierce. After Katherine's "death", Damon swore to make Stefan's life miserable and ultimately succeeded in 1912 by making him lose control of himself fifty years later. Before season one, the brothers had not seen each other since the early 1990s; their relationship having taken a steep turn for the worse- their relationship was described as "violent and bitter". Through the seasons, both fell in love with Elena and whilst she was the factor bringing them together, she has also been the biggest strain in the brothers' complex relationship. In the season four finale, Stefan was heartbroken at Elena's choice, but he also admitted that he was happy for Damon. Through this, they have proven just how far their relationship has grown from their violent past. Whilst their relationship will continue to be tested through highs and lows, it is clear that the two share a strong brotherly bond. Elena Gilbert Elena is Stefan's ex-girlfriend and now Damon's girlfriend. When Stefan returned home to Mystic Falls after many years, he unexpectedly "met" Elena on May 23, 2009, after he heard Elena and her parents' car accident while he was out at Wickery Bridge. The Gilberts' car had submerged deep into the water under the bridge, where Elena and her parents were facing death by drowning. It was then that Stefan miraculously saved Elena's life, but was unable to save Elena's parents, Grayson and Miranda, who did not survive the tragedy. Elena fatefully meets Stefan for the first time at the beginning of the new school year outside of the men's washroom. Elena is undeniably drawn to Stefan and the two have an instant, deep and indescribable connection. Stefan and Elena begin to bond and slowly start to develop a romantic relationship. They both realize that they share many qualities, hobbies, traits, values and beliefs in common. As Elena and Stefan start falling deeper in love with each other, Elena discovers Stefan's deep, dark secret: Stefan is a century old vampire with a mysterious past. Although Elena is initially afraid of Stefan and what he is, she gradually accepts Stefan's vampire-ism. Stefan ended their relationship in Season 4 when she reveals she is in love with Damon. Elena admitted she no longer loves Stefan because of feelings that he treats her like a project and looks at her like a broken toy and that she can't be with someone like that. Katherine Pierce Katherine fell in love with Stefan when she met him in Mystic Falls in 1864. Although she was also seeing Damon, she had a clear preference for Stefan. Stefan, in return, was thoroughly infatuated with her and believed he had fallen in love with Katherine. As their relationship progressed, he discovered her vampiric nature and became frightened of her. Katherine had then compelled him to not be afraid of her and after she faked her death. Over the century, Stefan came to believe his love for Katherine was never real and she had simply compelled him to love her. Katherine disputed this and insisted both of their feelings were genuine, she had only compelled him to not be scared of her. Stefan remained in denial of her claims, and stated that even if Katherine was right, all of his love had turned to hate. After Katherine returned to Mystic Falls in the 21st century, Stefan and Katherine became one-sided bitter enemies for some time, mainly due to their conflicting actions regarding Elena. Stefan viewed Katherine in disdain and rejected any attempt she gave for him to see her positively. Throughout Season Five, their relationship progresses after a desperate Katherine, trying to escape death attempted to throw herself off the clock tower and Stefan saved her. Katherine tried to return the favor by helping Stefan through his PTSD in the next episode, where sparks flew while locked in the safe. Stefan revealed he desired to move on from Elena, then ended up sleeping with Katherine. Although he appears to care for her, he still cannot forget her past deeds. In the end, he was the one to kill her. Caroline Forbes Caroline and Stefan at first had no close relationship. After she became a vampire, Stefan saved her from Damon and promised her that he would never let anything happen to her. Since then, Stefan has been taking care of Caroline like her mentor, helping her to be a good vampire. He has saved her several times and cares about her. Caroline told him that every time he feels he's about to lose control she will be there for him. Their relationship has intensified to the point of being best friends. Caroline has given Stefan pivotal emotional support to the point where they now have a great friendship. Caroline has always supported his relationship with Elena and she was the person who revealed to Stefan that Elena was sired to Damon. By Caroline, Stefan also learned that Elena had had sex with Damon. When Stefan lost his memories for a spell, Caroline was the only person that he trusts immediately, upon learning about Bonnie's death, Stefan told Caroline that he would always be for her as she has always been for him, Caroline helped to Stefan with all his problems lately. After the death of Lexi, she is his best friend. Lexi Branson In 1864, Lexi met young and new vampire Stefan Salvatore when he tried to feed on her, as he was unable to distinguish his kind from human. Discovering that Stefan was a ripper- meaning he only fed and hunted and has lost his humanity, Lexi took it upon herself to help Stefan regain his humanity by not turning his feelings off, where she succeeded eventually. Lexi found Stefan, now back to his ripper ways in April 1922 before getting him off human blood around 1935. They would spend every birthday of his together, once attending a Bon Jovi concert. Lexi returns to Mystic Falls for Stefan's 162nd birthday, trying to renew her relationship with Stefan. On that night, Damon frames Lexi for the death of a local boy and the police apprehend Lexi. She is later staked by Damon and dies before she can attack the sheriff and/or reveal his secret. When Lexi returns from The Other Side, she enjoys her time with Stefan and talks to him about moving on from Elena and how he will find someone else. When the Veil is restored, Lexi disappears, leaving Stefan alone. Other Relationships *Stefan and Silas (Enemies/Ancestor) *Stefan and Klaus (Enemies/Partners in Crime) *Stefan and Rebekah (Ex-Girlfriend/Partners in Crime) *Qetsiyah and Stefan (Enemies) *Stefan and Bonnie (Friends) *Stefan and Ivy (Girlfriend) *Stefan, Elena, and Damon (Former Love Triangle) *Stefan and Elijah (Frenemies) *Stefan, Katherine, and Damon (Former Love Triangle) *Stefan and Meredith (Friends) *Tyler and Stefan (Allies/Friends) *Enzo and Stefan (Enemies) Appearances A Darker Truth *''A Darker Truth (Part 1)'' (image only) *''A Darker Truth (Part 2)'' (archive footage) *''A Darker Truth (Part 3)'' Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *'' No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' Season 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' }} Novel: Stefan's Diaries '''Stefan's Diaries is a trilogy of novels based and written according to the TV series version of the Vampire Diaries. The books are narrated by Stefan and therefore, are from Stefan's point of view. It is a retelling of Stefan's history before and after he transformed from a wealthy, well adjusted youth to a vicious immortal. Books |-|Origin= It is said that he had a horse named Mezzanotte (Midnight in Italian) when he was human. Stefan knows four languages, English, French, Latin, and Italian, the later two less fluently. He said he learned French at his mother's knee. He had nanny named Cordelia and his ex-fiancée, Rosalyn Cartwright, was killed by a jealous Katherine. Stefan is the first of the two brothers to embrace his nature and accidentally killed his father, later purposely killing the barmaid, Alice, and forcing Damon to change to feed in order to complete his transition. Stefan is, at first, confused, but understands what has happened to himself. Emily answers a few of his questions and confirms that Katherine had indeed killed Rosalyn. Stefan goes to see his father, who reveals that he was the one to kill him. He tries again, and in self-defense and underestimating the strength of his newborn vampire abilities, Stefan throws him off and Giuseppe is mortally wounded. Stefan tries to help his father take the stake out of him, but his bloodlust takes over his rationality. Stefan tastes his father's blood and transitions into a vampire, but when he offers to save Giuseppe, his father refuses and dies. Stefan later attacks Alice, a barmaid, and takes her to Damon. He gets Damon to feed, completing his transformation into a vampire. |-|Bloodlust= In Stefan's Diaries: Bloodlust, it is shown that Stefan originally acted like Damon when they were turned, feeding on whomever, whenever, wherever, with no regards for the consequences. He had trouble with compulsion at first and killed as a "more permanent style of memory erasing". Damon swore to avenge all of Stefan's murders. He met Lexi in New Orleans and she got him to feed on animal blood. He dated a human, Callie Gallagher, as he tried to free Damon from Callie's father's imprisonment. After the brothers escaped, Stefan wanted to run away with Callie who was killed by Damon, much to Stefan's horror. When he notice Damon has been waiting for the day they had a fight because Stefan made him turn. |-|The Craving= After leaving New Orleans, Stefan moved to New York and while hunting a squirrel, he found the body of a young girl who was bleeding to death. Despite his raging hunger, he fed her some of his blood and took her to her home. The girl, Bridget, was healed by the little blood Stefan could spare and her father insisted on giving Stefan room in his household, even though Stefan appeared to be a vagrant. Once he cleaned up, the family was surprised to find that Stefan looked like a perfect gentleman. However, Stefan's hunger grew and he attempted many times to escape the family's hospitality due to his thirst for their blood. It turns out that it was Damon's plan all along to bring Stefan to the family. He was determined to make him suffer as he was still mad at him for making him turn. Stefan was forced to marry Bridget because of Damon as he wanted to mess with his little brother. But the Family was later killed by an enemy they were not aware of. |-|The Ripper= TBA |-|The Asylum= TBA |-|The Compelled= TBA L. J. Smith Novels In the novels, Stefan is Damon's moral, benevolent younger brother. Stefan Salvatore was the hero, the male protagonist (opposite of Elena, the female protagonist), the deuteragonist, and a main character of The Vampire Diaries novel series. He is a 500 plus year old vampire born during the time of The Renaissance, who was one of the Salvatore brothers that fell in love with Katherine von Swartzschild during his human life (which was the time of the Italian Renaissance) and before he was transformed into a vampire. Stefan is the son of (Conti Di) Giuseppe Salvatore and his unnamed mother (who died a few years after he was born), the younger brother of Damon Salvatore, the past love and object of obsession of Katherine von Swartzschild, the one true beloved, ultimate soulmate, and love interest of Elena Gilbert, close friend with Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez, best friends with Matt Honeycutt, ally of Zander, former fling of Caroline Forbes, a rival of Tyler Smallwood and enemies with Misao, Shinichi, and Klaus. Katherine was Stefan's, as well as his brother Damon's creator. Katherine was the one who transformed both of the Salvatore brothers into vampires. After Katherine's "fake death", the heartbreak he endured after thinking he lost her and the continuous tumultuous relationship in which he had shared with his elder brother, Damon, Stefan makes an attempt to run far away and start a new life somewhere else, away from his dark and haunting past. Stefan runs away and attempts to start a new life on his own in a town called Fells Church, a town located in the American state of Virginia (it is later said that a powerful force of some sorts drew Stefan to Fells Church, although he couldn't understand why he was drawn to the town in the first place). Stefan arrives in Fells Church and enrolls as a high school student at Robert E. Lee High School in order to blend in like a regular 17-year-old human teenager (even though Stefan is really 500+ years old). It is there, where Stefan fatefully and inevitably meets Elena Gilbert. He is intensely, immediately and indescribably drawn to her. Stefan is immediately able to "sense" Elena's mind and presence out of everyone else's minds within the entire school and he notices that her mind is significantly different then everyone else's, although, Stefan cannot understand why is able to feel this way towards Elena, who happens to be a complete and total stranger to him. Stefan was able to sense Elena's mind long before he met her in person and he sensed her presence immediately after arriving in Fells Church. He easily recognized it once he came to school that it was the presence of Elena. Elena bears a strong resemblance to his old and first love, Katherine, and because of this, he repeatedly tries to avoid her at all costs during the beginning of the series, feeling that her uncanny resemblance to Katherine brings up painful, sorrowful memories of his dark, mysterious past. Stefan fell deeply and strongly in love with Elena at first sight but later on, Stefan eventually lets his walls crumble even more and falls in even deeper and passionate love with Elena. However, despite the fact that Stefan falls for Elena and Elena reciprocates his love, his elder and malevolent brother Damon follows him to Fells Church in order to make his life chaos and repeatedly makes attempts to try to steal Elena away from him out of revenge against him. Throughout the course of the series, Stefan has been strewn out of Fells Church, mostly out of his control, causing him and Elena to repeatedly become separated from each other. Because of this, it has caused Stefan to leave Elena's well-being and life in the hands of his impulsive, amoral and dangerous older brother, Damon Salvatore. Name *'Stefan' is a masculine first name of Greek origin 'Στεφανος (Stephanos)'' meaning "''crown", "garland", or invested with a "crown of martyrdom". In turn, Stephen or Stefan comes from the Greek word "στέφανος", meaning "wreath", "crown", "honor", "reward", literally "that which surrounds or encompasses". Behind The Scenes *The casting call for Stefan was: "A gloriously, amazingly, epically beautiful young man, elegant and ageless, he appears to be 17 or 18, but he’s really a 200-year-old vampire who has come to Mystic Falls in search of Elena. Stefan is poised, polite and reserved but easy to talk to, and intense sparks fly between him and Elena, who share the experience of having lost their parents…" Trivia *Stefan was the very first main character heard and introduced in the series. **Though if counting A Darker Truth, Vicki is really the first character to be introduced. *Stefan is the narrator of the series. It is Stefan who is telling the story and the story is from his point of view; "For over a century, I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. And this is my story..." *Stefan was born on Veritas Estate in Mystic Falls. *Stefan's birthday is November 5. *Stefan's astrological sign is Scorpio. *Movies: Stefan's likes , especially his masterpiece ; ; I Love Lucy is his all time favorite, Loving cup episodes are the best; , . *Stefan enjoys listening to music by; Bob Dylan, Jimi Hendrix, Patsy Cline, Willie Nelson, Kanye West and he even likes one of Miley Cyrus' songs. *Stefan loves literature and loves to write, especially in his journal. *As it appeared in the Pilot, Stefan seems to have a journal or diary for every year, recording all of the events and memories from each year in a journal. Stefan had even written in a journal during his Ripper phase during the 1920's. *Stefan is very quick, intelligent and has an excellent memory. He is able to memorize events and dates at the top of his head as seen in The Night of the Comet. *Stefan enjoys doing crossword puzzles. *Stefan's car is a red 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe. *Stefan owns a Harley motorcycle. *Stefan was engaged to a girl named Rosalyn Cartwright before he met Katherine. (Stefan's Diaries) *Stefan has been engaged twice. *Stefan was an aspiring doctor during his human life. *Stefan's favorite color is blue. *Stefan plays and owns a guitar. *Stefan is highly sentimental and likes to keep objects and souvenirs from his past as memories. Because of this, Damon has referred to Stefan as a "pack rat". *Stefan wears his lapis lazuli daylight ring on the middle finger of his right hand. Damon wears his daylight ring on the middle finger of his left hand. *Stefan loves football and is very good at it. He played the position of wide receiver on the high school football team. *Stefan is an excellent cook. *Stefan owns his own iMac desktop computer. *Stefan also owns his own typewriter. *Stefan speaks four languages fluently: English, Italian, Spanish and French. *Stefan has a tattoo of a rose on his right shoulder. *Stefan was his father Giuseppe's favorite son. *According to Damon, Stefan attended many ivy league schools. He attended Harvard during the 1970's. *Stefan had a horse during his human years named Mezzanotte, which means "midnight" in Italian. *In the Pilot, Caroline says that she found out that Stefan is a Gemini, but this must be false information since his real birthday is in November, which makes his sign a Scorpio. *Stefan has an Samsung Galaxy SIII. *Stefan's cell phone number is 404-358-4345404-358-4345. *Stefan often drinks alcohol to help curb his blood cravings. *Stefan's aliases and nicknames include Stefan Pine, Shady Stefan, Silent Stefan, Stef, Ripper of Monterrey, Scholarly Stefan, Savior Stefan and Saint Stefan. *In the novels, Stefan was named after the first Christian martyr, St. Stephen. *Stefan died when he was 17 years old in human years, he transitioned into a vampire between 7 October and 27 October, 1864, a few weeks shy of his 18th birthday. *Stefan helped both Damon and Elena's transition into vampires. In regards to Damon, Stefan got Damon to feed on the blood of a barmaid by biting her neck and tempting Damon to drink. In regards to Elena, Stefan brutally killed a guard by bashing his head against the bars so that Elena could gain access to blood to complete her transition. *In both the show and the novels, almost all of the main female characters have displayed a romantic interest in Stefan. *In the novels, Stefan loved Katherine for many centuries and was horribly saddened and grief-stricken over her "death". However, on the show, Stefan only loved Katherine before finding out that she was a vampire and before she had betrayed himself and Damon. He later shares an antagonistic relationship with her. *Stefan on the show has had many love interests throughout the course of his life (both human and vampire). However, in the novels, Stefan has only claimed to have been in love twice in his 500 years of existence; first with Katherine and then with Elena. *Katherine and Elena have both claimed to love Stefan first. *Katherine has chosen or preferred Stefan over Damon. *Elena has chosen or preferred Damon over Stefan. *Stefan is the only known vampire that seems to be able to live completely off of an animal blood diet. He has most likely chosen this lifestyle due to his past issues with blood addiction. *Canonically, Stefan has been shown to be a Ripper three times: once after he was newly turned in 1864, another time during 1912 to the 1920's and most recently in 2010. *Stefan had been forced to become a Ripper once again by Klaus in the last episode of season 2,'' As I Lay Dying.'' *Stefan and Damon's brotherhood and relationship is often compared to and mirrors Klaus and Elijah's relationship. In this scenario, Stefan is often compared to Elijah and Damon is compared to Klaus. *In The Last Day, Stefan confesses that he has climbed Mount Everest. *In 1912, ''it is revealed that Damon and Stefan had a half-brother. *Stefan is the first vampire to be bitten by an unsuccessful hybrid. *In 1912, Stefan was living on a strict animal blood diet, controlling his urges for human blood. That was until Damon had asked him to drink human blood with him and feed on Marianna Lockwood, an distant ancestor of Tyler Lockwood. During his feed, Stefan was so overcome with severe bloodlust, that he fed to much and her head fell off. Afterwards, Stefan was shocked, appalled and disgusted with what he had just done, felt extreme guilt and remorse and tried to put her head back on. After that experience, Stefan had relapsed into his Ripper phase again and became the well-known "Ripper of Monterrey". *Stefan's last name in the show was originally going to be "Whitmore" because it sounded American. Although, it was kept as "Salvatore" instead, which is Stefan's surname in the novels and Italian for "Savior". *In the novels, Stefan is born in during the Renaissance period in the fifteenth century in Florence, Italy. On the show, Stefan is born in the nineteenth century period during the Civil War era in Mystic Falls, Virginia. He is roughly 350 years younger than his novels counterpart. *Stefan's ethnic background on the show is half-French (from his mother) and half-Italian (from his father). However, in the novels, Stefan is of full Italian descent. *Stefan in the novels speaks fluent Italian but is also fluent in English. He is able to learn new languages at an increased speed and adjust to the American customs rather quickly, so much so that his Italian accent becomes less strong. *In the novels, Stefan is born in Italy and is foreign with an Italian accent at the beginning of the series. On the show, Stefan is born in America and is therefore, Italian-American and has no Italian accent. *In the novels, Stefan is an aristocrat and comes from a wealthy, noble family. *In the novels, Stefan is Catholic and has a strong sense of faith, morals and values. On the show, Stefan is shown to be particularly non-religious. *In the novels, Stefan's best friend is Matt Honeycutt, who is the novel counterpart of Matt Donovan. In the show Stefan's long time best friends is Lexi Branson and after she dies, his new best friend is Caroline Forbes. *In the novels, Stefan and Damon have never had a close relationship since their childhood. However, on the show, Stefan and Damon were best friends since their human lives and became rivals later on. *In the books, Stefan's mother died a few years after Stefan was born, but on the show, Stefan's mother died when he was about 9 or 10. *In the novels, when Stefan was a child, his mother always used to sing him a French lullaby. *Stefan played the position of wide receiver on the high school football team, both on the show and in the novels. *In the novels, Stefan dates Caroline but then eventually dislikes her. On the show, Stefan and Caroline are best friends. She has promised to stop him going over the rails and supports his relationship with Elena. She can be considered his "new Lexi". *In the novels, as humans, Stefan and Damon fight to the death with a sword. But on the show, their father Giuseppe is the one who kills them by a gunshot wound. *In terms of his characterization, Stefan is often compared to other mysterious, brooding vampires such as, Edward Cullen from ''Twilight, Angel (Angelus) from Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Louis de Pointe du Lac from Interview With The Vampire. *Stefan has jet black, wavy hair and emerald green eyes in the book series. *He, Damon, Katherine and Caroline were all bitten by a Werewolf or a Hybrid and were all cured by Klaus' blood. *It has never been revealed or shown if he ever turned someone into a vampire before the series. *Stefan is the only character amongst the main trio that has never killed Alaric. *Stefan and Damon are the only main characters who have appeared in all episodes thus far. *Even though she chose Damon in Season 4, Stefan is still in love with Elena. *Stefan, a vampire, ironically completed the Brotherhood of the Five's mission by killing Silas. *In No Exit, Katherine breaks Stefan's car in effort to get him in a hotel and seduce him. *Stefan's first human doppelgänger, Tom Avery was seen in While You Were Sleeping. '' *Both Stefan and Elena have been impersonated by their doppelgängers at least once or more times. Stefan by Silas and Elena by Katherine. *Julian killed Stefan in ''Promised Land. *Stefan was resurrected near the end of Home. Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Tropes *Stefan Salvatore/Tropes References Gallery See also fr:Stefan Salvatore de:Stefan Salvatore it:Stefan Salvatore Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Salvatore Family Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Doppelgängers Category:Vampires Category:Featured Articles Category:Undead Category:Male Characters